storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Windmills
There are five known windmills on Sodor: one on the , one on the Loop Line, one near Killaban, Toby's Windmill on Toby's Branch Line and one on . Each of the five windmills grinds wheat grown on Sodor into flour for use in making bread for the residents of nearby villages. Post Windmill South-west of Dryaw, Island of Sodor |lines = |first_appearance=Thomas and the Guard |last_appearance=Snow ; ; }} The Post Windmill is located on Thomas' Branch Line, located between Crowe's Farm Crossing and Dryaw station. A railway line runs past this windmill and the marshes beside it. is most often shown passing by this windmill with , however has also been seen passing it. This windmill appeared frequently throughout the first to seventh seasons and was featured at the start of the opening credits throughout this time, but has not been seen since the start of the eighth season, when the Tower Mill replaced it in the opening credits. The Classic Windmill model has also been seen in three other locations on one-off occasions: on the main line between Lower Tidmouth and Knapford in James and Toby, immediately adjacent to Thomas' Branch Line before Crowe's Farm Crossing in Percy the Ghost and near Ulfstead in Thomas' Christmas Adventures. Trivia * This Windmill is similar to Brill windmill in Brill, Buckinghamshire. Tower Windmill South-east of Elsbridge, Island of Sodor |lines = The Loop Line |first_appearance=Bye George! Edward the Blue Engine |last_appearance=The Case of the Puzzling Parts Friends From Misty Island }} The Tower Windmill was located on the Loop Line between Elsbridge and Elizabeth's Shed. Between the fifth and sixth seasons, its original sails - more similar to those of the Post Mill - were replaced by the set which it carries today. The Tower Mill has appeared in the opening credits from the eighth to the eighteenth season. Due to possible time constraints, starting with Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, the Tower Mill has seemingly replaced the Classic Windmill on the for the time being. The Tower Mill also once appeared in an unknown location in . Trivia * This Windmill is similar to Stembridge Tower Mill in High Ham. Sodor Grain Windmill South of Killaban, Island of Sodor |lines = The Main Line Loop |first_appearance=Thomas and the Magic Railroad |last_appearance=Thomas and the Magic Railroad }}This windmill is located between Killaban and Cabalnoo. Mr. Conductor landed on some sacks lying near the windmill after an encounter with and it was here that he found a subliminal message about Lady and met up with Junior and Lily. Junior, seeing the windmill as a joyride, decided to ride on the sails on the windmill, but unfortunately this resulted in him being flung up several feet in the air when the wind got too strong and ended up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. Toby's Windmill East of Tidmouth Bay, Island of Sodor |managed_by = Dusty Miller |lines = Toby's Branch Line |no_of_platforms = 1 |first_appearance=Toby's Windmill Toby and the Windmill |last_appearance=Toby's Windmill Toby and the Windmill }} This windmill is located near the junction for Tidmouth Bay and the Old Mine on Toby's Branch Line. The windmill was once struck by lightning during a fierce storm and was in jeopardy of closing down. After Toby found an old tree that had collapsed during a storm, the wood from the tree was used to rebuild the windmill and it has been in business ever since. The Main Line Windmill South of Balladrine, Island of Sodor |lines = |first_appearance=Meet Gordon |last_appearance=Meet Gordon }}This windmill is located on the Main Line inbetween Balladrine and Kellaby. Trivia *The windmill itself is actually an edited version of the Tower Windmill with the side building removed. References Category:Windmills Category:Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:The Loop Line Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Loop Category:The Main Line